1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a Salon Cape Water Guard.
2. Description of Related Art
Salon Capes are a necessary and common item found in practically every salon or beauty school and can even be found in the household. They are typically used for keeping both water and hair from getting on the customer's clothing. Unfortunately they do not always work as planned. Water often manages to leak through the neckline causing discomfort to the customer and sometimes the customer is forced to continue the rest of the day with a soaked collar and back.